Air-filled games which must be inflated with an air compressor have become very popular attractions in carnivals, festivals, neighborhood celebrations, and even for children's parties. These inflatable amusements are usually group activities such as houses that children may crawl through, inflatable trampolines, and the like. Typically, these inflatable games and amusements are not directed to individual performance by two participants engaged in hand to hand combat, albeit in play.